


Home

by BlueCoral



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is not a place... It's a feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh from the oven. Enjoy. :D

The gray eyes man raised his head and found himself beside the road, going along with the crowd. Working hour's end. Officers, staffs, including students rushed around him, all wanting to go home.

Home.

The word itself sent his heart a warm current. A small smile appeared on his face, covered by the scarf he wore. He sure did had one before, but had lost it now. He's all alone in his apartment, only the sound of his fingers typing on the computer would accompany him every night.

He blew a raspberry.

The air gotten colder by minute, as the day changed into night with gray clouds dominating his sight. Snow would fall, people would be with their loved one and there's Kaneki, still wandering on the street.

His apartment didn't give the home vibe. It's lack of warmth, lack of laughter, only a place where he lived in. A place to rest, but not the one he would be looking forward to be at. A tired body he had from his work, however, it not the time to go back yet.

Kaneki didn't want to be at his apartment just yet. He craved for a home.

A nice, warm home with someone he love.

Someone he love.

Does he have one?

Kaneki never had any interest in anyone. No. Not with the good looking stalker boss he had in the office. Or the beautiful lady with the same favorite book as him. They treated him pretty well, but the affection didn't rise up when he with them.

And it didn't happen with other people.

Except the errand guy maybe. He's a bright man with blond hair and a pair of brown eyes, who gave him a grin each time they meet. Kaneki had been comfortable around him, having lunch together every now and then.

Nagachika Hideyoshi.

He's what Kaneki called a good friend. Hide knew how to make him at ease when he with him, even when he got a bad day. It's always nice to be beside the guy, although they only meet at the office.

It almost felt like a ...

No, no. That's not it.

Now Kaneki wandered where the guy at.

For someone so bright like him, he sure had a home. Of course, he must have his family waiting for him. So Hide might be beside them already, right?

Right.

Kaneki turned in a corner, heading to nowhere. He walked according to where his feet brought him, didn't care the fact he's at a place he never been before. On his right, he saw a playground, while the other buildings being just houses.

He entered the playground, only to find no other soul there except him. It's no surprise, seeing how cold it was on the outside. He went further into the place, looking around.

Kaneki's gray eyes widened when they stopped on a whale statue, where he could see a figure of a human being up there. The person sat with his legs swaying, head raised up to the sky. He couldn't help but to move closer, getting a clearer image of the stranger.

Blond hair with brown root. He familiar with it.

"Hi..Hide?"

As the figure turned around, Kaneki's heart beat faster. When the shock face showed a welcoming smile, he just knew he found it.

His home.

Kaneki's lip tugged upward.

He found his home.


End file.
